


A Week for Dreamers

by titaniumandtorn



Category: Dead Poets Society (1989)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Drowning, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Forced Relationship, Love at First Sight, M/M, RMS Titanic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-24 17:50:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15635709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/titaniumandtorn/pseuds/titaniumandtorn
Summary: The Dead Poets Society, but They’re on the ship of dreams, the RMS Titanic. Todd is rich and engaged to the beautiful Chris Noel. Knox is absolutely head over heels for her from the beginning. Neil has his eye on Todd.





	A Week for Dreamers

Charlie was awake much before sunrise, nervously going through how the day might play out. The boy and his four friends were about to set sail on the Ship of Dreams. It should be perfect, but his nerves were eating away at him. He would never see Southampton again, or his family. They decided not to tell their parents of their plans to leave for the states. There was absolutely no way Neil’s parents would ever agree to let him leave his comfortable life in Southampton for a life of barely getting by in America. But what better place for a group of dreamers than the land of opportunities. So the boys bought their tickets in secret and had been planning the voyage minute by minute. He recounted in his head what time they would be boarding the ship and what time he would be meeting the other boys. He still had quite a few hours to decide whether or not to break the news to his parents.  
Neil was packing what little clothes he had for the week long journey to America. He had put off doing so, as not to draw attention to the fact that he was planning on leaving home. His father had been keeping a wary eye on him since he had first mentioned his dreams of living in America and being a film actor. This was the only thing Neil believed to be far out of his parents control. It was only a matter of time before he was planning to meet the others in the cavern before they would board the ship. Neil scribbled down a quick note of his intentions and drew in a breath as he finally closed his suitcase and headed for the door. He slid the note onto the table and happily ran out the door. Now, there was absolutely no turning back.  
At 9:30 a.m., the boys met in the small cavern. Meeks stared at his feet as he waited for any of the other boys to show up. He knew the voyage would change his life for the better, but there was always a little doubt in the back of his mind. He’d never been to America or even really thought of it. But here he was, waiting in a cavern to start his life there. His head shot up as the door opened and Pitts walked in. Meeks’ face lit up as he ran over to hug him. Pitts was confused, but he went along with it and gave Meeks a reassuring hug.  
“I’ve been nervous since I woke up, I thought everyone would cancel,” Meeks laughed nervously. Pitts looked around, noticing the other boys were nowhere in sight.  
“I’m sure they’re just late, you haven’t been waiting long, have you?” Pitts asked. As the two boys began talking, a very tired and irritated Cameron walked in with Knox shortly behind. Cameron was not a morning person, everyone knew this yet they still planned to meet as early as possible. Cameron checked his pocket watch before complaining that Charlie and Neil were late.  
“You were also late,” Pitts said, eyebrows furrowed in confusion. Cameron glared at him, about to speak up when Charlie and Neil walked in, both looking much more awake and excited than the other boys.  
“Alright boys, who’s ready to board the ship of dreams?” Charlie asked. Everyone’s energy seemed to go up, other than Cameron who never had positive energy and Meeks who couldn’t shake his uneasy feeling quite yet.  
“Just wait until we’re sailing free in the ocean,” Pitts whispered to him, noticing his worry. Meeks gave a weak smile and the boys grabbed their bags to head to the boarding dock.  
Neil kept his head down in the crowd of people, always keeping his eye out for his parents. He couldn’t shake the idea that they may come and stop him or try to at least. As the group got closer to boarding, Neil could feel his anxiety melting away. He clutched his ticket, knowing his life depended on it.  
Around 10:15 the boys finally made it onto the ship. Each of them having to pass multiple inspections, but that didn’t bother anyone.  
“Alright we have around an hour and a half to find our rooms and get settled before the ship leaves. Do we wanna split up and meet back here to bid our final farewell to the Southampton coast together?” Neil asked the group. Everyone seemed to be in agreement and Charlie and Neil took off to find their room.  
Neil and Charlie would have two other roommates in their room since the others all drew straws for the joint room. Charlie didn’t mind. He and Neil were both outgoing, and anything was better than rooming with Cameron. When they found their room, they were surprised to see the couple who were already unpacking. Two girls around their ages who seemed to be nice enough from a first glance. Charlie was the first to walk in and introduce himself to the girls.  
“Hey there ladies, it seems we’ll be sharing a room, my name is Charlie and this is my friend Neil,” Charlie said. Neil waved and the two girls smiled.  
“I’m Tina, this is Gloria, it’s nice to meet you both,” One of the blonde girls responded. Charlie sat his bag on the ground, shoving it under the bed and Neil did the same.  
“Are you ladies up to join us on saying so long to Southampton at noon?” Charlie asked. The girls exchanged a look before nodding eagerly to him.  
As the boys finished unpacking, Meeks and Pitts left the room to explore the ship. The two walked in silent awe at all of the ships wonders. Third class, compared to most other ships, would’ve been second class. Meeks smiled widely and wrapped his arm around Pitts as he pointed to the smoking room. Men gathered around smoking and chatting and Pitts laughed at Meeks’ childish excitement.  
Around noon, Charlie and Neil hurried to the edge of the ship to watch it leave the dock. Neil was nervous that his folks might be there, or even worse, they might see him. Charlie ran up the stairs pulling Neil along with him as they finally caught sight of the dock. Plenty of people were gathered to bid the ship of dreams goodbye. Neil caught only a glimpse of his father pushing his way through the crowd. The two locked eyes for only a moment before Neil grabbed Charlie’s arm and pulled him through the crowd away from the edge of the ship.  
“Neil, what is it?” Charlie asked as they were running.  
“My dad,” Neil said as the two ran.  
“You couldn’t tell from up so high,” Charlie complained but Neil didn’t stop running.  
“Trust me…” Neil started before running right into another boy, knocking the book he was carrying out of his hand.  
“I’m so sorry, here let me help you out,” Neil started, kneeling down to pick up stray papers.  
“No I got it… it’s okay I… I gotta go,” the boy said, grabbing as much paper as he could. Neil stared after him for a moment before Charlie picked up a couple of papers left behind. Neil turned back to Charlie before grabbing the paper from his hand.  
“Hey, what the hell, Neil?” Charlie asked.  
“I’m gonna return it to him, isn’t it rude to snoop through his things?” Neil smirked at him. Charlie rolled his eyes and walked past Neil towards the stairs back to third class.  
“You’re hopeless,” Charlie laughed.


End file.
